


What could possibly go wrong?

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cairns, Gen, Hospitals, Jelly Fish, Mangos, Martin Crieff Whump, Oh Dear, Sharp plants, Stinging Plants, crocodiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: MJN have a charter to go to Cairns in Australia. Arthur does research and tells Martin about all the things that can kill him there.</p><p>Based around this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could possibly go wrong?

Douglas: So, Arthur; have I got this right; You had a conversation with Martin - MARTIN - about all the things that can kill him - KILL HIM - in Cairns - CAIRNS - our next destination?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Douglas: Did you at any point consider how wrong that would - very likely - go?  
  
Arthur: I thought it'd be interesting! But then Skip went all pale... and shaky... and fainted.  
  
Douglas: [Sarcastically] Truly amazing Arthur.  
  
Martin: Wha-What happened...?  
  
Douglas: You fainted while Arthur was giving you a lecture about the dangers of Cairns.  
  
Martin: (Groans) I'm not going.  
  
Douglas: Oh, come on Martin; what's the worst that could happen?  
  
\---  
  
Martin: Well...?  
  
Douglas: It was hardly my fault you slipped on a mango!  
  
Martin: Then?  
  
Douglas ... Fell into a pile of stinging plants...  
  
Martin: Next?  
  
Douglas: ... Sliced your leg on a plant...  
  
Martin: And then?  
  
Douglas: ... Fell off the boardwalk as you staggered back, landing on a jelly fish...  
  
Martin: And then?  
  
Douglas: ... Got stung by said jelly fish...  
  
Martin: And finally?  
  
Douglas: ... Got chased by a crocodile.  
  
Martin: All because you said those six magic little words that make everything go wrong; 'What's the worst that could happen?' And now?  
  
Douglas: We're in A&E, you're getting six stitches in your leg and antiseptic creams for the stings from the plant and the jelly fish... You're correct, I suppose; I'm sorry, Martin.  
  
Martin: Thank you.  
  
Arthur: It could have been worse skip; you could have been eaten by the crocodile...  
  
Martin and Douglas: ARTHUR!!!  
  
Arthur: What?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Martin... Please review!


End file.
